An Unexpected Visit
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Coming back to the Inn that she was currently staying, Kuro Usagi meets someone that she thought she wouldn't be able to see so soon.


Little Garden, a world that has the size and mass of a star and is inhabited by humans, gods, demons, spirits and all kinds of supernatural beings, is also the stage of the gift games. Inside a luxurious inn in one of the cities of this fantasy world, a silhouette walks through the corridors. The person is female and appears to be between 10 and 12 years old, has long bluish hair, ruby eyes and two rabbit ears on head. Her body is slim and her skin is white and smooth.

''I can finally get some rest, It seems that I already forgot how exhausting it can be to look after troublesome children. '' Kuro Usagi muttered.

It's been just over 2 weeks since the new trio of problem children came to this world. As they still aren't accustomed with Little Garden, Homura, Suzuka and Ayato asked (more like forced) Kuro Usagi to be their guide and show the attractions of the city they were currently staying. Ayato, even though spending most of her life in Little Garden as Faceless, did not know the attractions of most cities since every time she traveled, it was not for fun but to complete a job for Queen Halloween. Kuro Usagi happily accepted their request and together, the 4 walked around the city. That was early in the morning, around 8 o'clock, now, it was night already and the clock was marking 9 o'clock.

 _''Kuro Usagi never imagined that these three had so much energy.'',_ The girl thought tiredly.

''I have to admit, I thought those three would be as troublesome as the old trio, but they're actually well behaved.'' She pondered to herself.

''Oh really? Good to know that my little brother did not outdo me when it comes to causing trouble.'' A deep voice spoke from behind her.

Kuro Usagi immediately turned towards the one who spoke and focused her attention on the person, only for her eyes to widen. Leaning against the wall was a man. He was tall and had a lean but toned body. What caught her attention was the messy blond hair and the purple eyes of the man. Watching her reaction with amusement, the ''mysterious'' man spoke again.

''Yo Kuro Usagi, good to see you again.'', Sakamaki Izayoi said as he raised a hand in the form of a greeting.

"I-Izayoi-san!", Kuro Usagi exclaimed, smiling with great happiness. Running, she jumped into the arms of the blond who just left himself be hugged as he let out a small laugh, '' H-How are you here? Didn't Queen Halloween trap you in the human world? "She asked with confusion.

''Prithvi has found a way for us to get back to Little Garden, I do not know how she did it and nor do I care, I'm just glad to be back.'' Izayoi spoke, ''Speaking of her, I really need to thank her later. ''

The smile that was on Kuro Usagi's face disappeared almost instantly and she felt the sting of jealousy deep in her heart. She and Izayoi had entered in a relationship during the time they traveled together and after she finally understood her feelings for the young man, she became quite territorial when it came to him. She knew that Izayoi had forged a very strong bond of friendship with the dark-skinned Goddess, but even knowing that he loved her and not the Goddess, Kuro Usagi was _not_ happy with the idea of the blond spending so much time with the white haired beauty.

Izayoi noticed the change of mood in the bunny girl and carefully caressed her head with one hand while lifting her chin with the other, thus making her look directly into his eyes.

'' Hey, you don't have to be sad or jealous, you know the only girl that catches my eyes is you, Kuro Usagi. '' Izayoi said gently.

The words of the teen made Kuro Usagi's cheeks heat up while a feeling of happiness dominated her.

''Izayoi-san...'', she whispered. Staring at the man in front of her, Kuro Usagi closed her eyes and licked her lips as she moved her head forward, making her lips come closer and closer to his, but instead of feeling the soft, warm lips of her boyfriend , all she felt was a sudden pain in her forehead, courtesy of Izayoi's index finger.

"Ouch!" She shouted, covering her forehead with both hands, "Why did you do this Izayoi-san?", Kuro Usagi asked. Izayoi put his hands inside the pockets of his dark green pants and looked at the blue haired girl.

"Simple, to stop you before you could kiss me." he said casually.

"But why ?!", She cried out.

Izayoi smiled. Since they started dating, Kuro Usagi got a little addict to kissing him, taking any opportunity to crash her lips against his, majority of the time, Izayoi would get out of their make out sessions with his lips swollen and bruised.

''Look at yourself Kuro Usagi and tell me, what do you see?''

Kuro Usagi raised an eyebrow. What did she see? Only her normal clothes and her now small body due to giving a part of her divinity to Izayoi... It was then that a look of understanding appeared on her face.

'' It looks like you've finally figured it out.'' He said with calm, '' Sorry Kuro Usagi, but as long as you're like this I will not kiss you, I do not want people to think that I'm a Lolicon'', Turning his back to her, Izayoi looked over his shoulder at the now sad Kuro Usagi, '' Let's make a quick visit to my little brother, after that we can go to your room, '',Kuro Usagi looked at him with surprise, only to see the mischievous smile that adorned Izayoi's handsome face.

''I thought you didn't want to be labelled as a Lolicon.'', Kuro Usagi said with a smile.

"Well, we'll be completely alone so nobody will see us. If nobody sees us then they can't call me lolicon, not to mention that even with that appearance, you're still over 200 years old, so that also makes you a shotacon, doesn't it?." Izayoi lightly teased her as he began to walk towards the hall of the Inn. Kuro Usagi just laughed as she followed him, eager to return to her room to finally enjoy the lips of her boyfriend.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: Just a small one shot for them, I thought that this type of sceneraio would be funny and lighthearted.**

 **Also, since this ship doesn't have a name and we generally call it just IzaKuro I shall call them the Golden Rabbit pairing! lol just kidding.**

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
